Carnotaurus
|film = (Hybrid use only)Jurassic World Website - Dinosaurs - Indominus Rex (2015, January) Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/indominus-rex/ |location = Argentina (South America) |game = ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (video game) ''The Lost World'' (arcade game) Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Builder Jurassic World: The Game Jurassic World: Alive Jurassic World: Evolution |comic = Jurassic Park: Redemption |adventures = Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey |toy = The Lost World Series 1 The Lost World Series 2 Jurassic Park 2011 toys }} Carnotaurus ("meat-eating bull"), was one of the most bizarre yet dangerous meat-eating dinosaurs ever found. Its skull was short, with spiked armor on the top and a pair of knobby horns over its small eyes. The neck and shoulder blades were well developed, but the arms were incredibly short, with forearms so shrunken they were practically just wrists; not even Tyrannosaurus rex had such small arms. With its small skull, Carnotaurus might not have been able to attack big plant-eaters, but it was probably fast due to its long and powerfully built legs and could have easily chased down smaller, agile prey. In fact research as indicated that despite Carnotaurus’ small head, its jaws were able to open very widely apart from other theropod dinosaurs in order to catch prey. The horns of Carnotaurus look something like those of a bull - and like a bull, it may have used them in contests with others of its own species. In this way, two Carnotaurus could test each other's strength without either of them seriously injuring the other. |-|Movies= Story ''Jurassic World Genetic material of ''Carnotaurus was, in 2014, used in the creation of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex.Jurassic World Website - Dinosaurs - Indominus Rex (2015, January) Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/indominus-rex/ ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that there are surviving ''Carnotaurus populations remaining on Isla Nublar, but will now face an impending danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of an erupting volcano. These clones looked a bit different from their real-life counterparts. They were slightly oversized, had a broader snout, had pronated wrists like all of InGen’s cloned theropods, claws on all four fingers rather than just three of the four of the originals, and the speed was reduced. The clones’ coloration was a subdued red with several black marks across its entire body. The official trailer shows that a Carnotaurus attacked Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and Franklin Webb as the volcano exploded, but the T. rex of Isla Nublar intercepted and pinned it down during the chaos, killing the Carnotaurus in the process. One particular scene in a TV spot shows that a Sinoceratops starts fighting with the same Carnotaurus during the eruption. Another scene in a TV spot shows another Carnotaurus being freed along with the other dinosaurs inside the Lockwood Manor. Screenshot_2017-12-07_at_6.16.38_PM.png|''Carnotaurus'' in the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom official trailer Screenshot_2017-12-08_at_6.15.08_PM.png Screenshot_2017-12-07_at_6.16.41_PM.png Screenshot_2017-12-07_at_6.16.45_PM.png Screenshot_2017-12-07_at_6.16.54_PM.png|The T. rex of Isla Nublar stepping on the Carnotaurus 26166153_386362348480408_3902646771562393986_n.jpg rexy_slams_carno_by_zalgo529-dbw27v7.jpg 27751838 1680388468666552 2235753666210462630 n.png Screenshot 2018-05-08 at 7.01.30 PM.png CarnoVs.Sino.png|''Carnotaurus'' fighting a Sinoceratops Screenshot 2018-05-15 at 2.56.15 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-15 at 2.56.36 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-15 at 2.56.50 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-15 at 3.06.57 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 2.52.56 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 2.52.58 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 2.53.00 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 2.53.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 2.53.10 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 2.53.11 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 2.53.13 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 2.57.47 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 2.57.57 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 2.58.16 PM.png FE48A134-C3A0-4B42-B613-815E383D7B33.png|''Carnotaurus'' behind a Stegosaurus Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 2.01.51 AM.png|''Carnotaurus'' reflection in the Gyrosphere Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 2.16.11 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 2.16.21 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-28 at 1.26.19 AM.png Carnobull.png Empire.jpg 187382.jpg 4C5A0F2800000578-0-image-a-1 1526552288230.jpg Paddock.jpg|A pair of Carnotaurus seen in an abandoned paddock with a trio of Brachiosaurus Screenshot 2018-06-14 at 1.37.24 AM.png JURASSIC WORLD 2 Extended Clip - Special Look 10.jpg jurassic_world__carnotaurus_v2_by_sonichedgehog2.png Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.23.54_PM.png|''Sinoceratops'' tossing Carnotaurus Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.23.57_PM.png Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.24.15_PM.png|''Carnotaurus'' going after Sinoceratops Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.24.17_PM.png|''Carnotaurus'' hitting Sinoceratops frill Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.32.05_PM.png|''Carnotaurus'' trying to steal Eli Mills from T. rex Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.24.32_PM.png|''Carnotaurus'' getting up after Sinoceratops tossed it Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.24.34_PM.png Sino vs carno.png|''Carnotaurus'' beaten to the ground by Sinoceratops |-|Novels= The Lost World Carnotaurus is encountered in . They have near perfect chameleon-like camouflage, able to replicate even patterns and shadows on their skin. A perfect example in the novel as to how little the scientist really know about the creatures, as they are perfect ambush predators but are too slow to actually give chase to prey that might become alerted to their presence. They are active mostly at night. Near the beginning of the second novel, a Carnotaurus kills Dr Levine's guide, Diego, by ambushing him, and dragging him into some nearby ferns, where it promptly kills him. Later on, a pair of Carnotaurus come near an abandoned shed at the worker village (where it serves as part of their territory), where Levine, Arby, Kelly, Thorne, Sarah Harding, and Ian Malcolm are all hiding. Thorne was first to be aware of their presence, hearing them breathe when he was about to leave the shed. When Levine turns on the lights to the building the rest were hiding in, the Carnotaurus were briefly exposed to the light before camouflaging again. They then approach Thorne at the shed but are too large to enter. However, Sarah and Levine scare them off with flashlights. With their cover blown, the dinosaurs abandon their attack and are not seen again. As day breaks, other dinosaurs appear in the Carnotaurus territory again, knowing the Carnotaurus cannot hide in daylight. |-|Novella= Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey In the Jurassic Park Adventures book series, Carnotaurus was one of the dinosaurs recreated by InGen that soon went wild on Isla Sorna when the workers fled the island due to Hurricane Clarissa. The recreated Carnotaurus roamed in packs of roughly four members with one such pack lead by an individual with a red back known as "Big Red". At one point, Dr. Alan Grant did something that angered Big Red so much it wanted personal vengeance against him. It and its pack eventually Eric Kirby and fame-obsessed Simon Tunney and his group of teenagers who were making a film about the dinosaur residents on Isla Sorna. Alarmed, Dr. Grant and his team of Jurassic Park Rangers hurried to rescue the adolescents. While being chased by the pack of carnivores, Simon Tunney decided to leave his younger brother to the attackers rather than lose the footage he had recorded. But before one of the Carnotaurus could end the life of Simon's brother, Eric Kirby bravely went to save him from his death. Afterward, Dr. Alan Grant and his teammates subdued the dinosaur pack thus ending its rampage. Trivia *The Carnotaurus is possibly a reference to the Carnotaurus from Disney's Dinosaur who had dark red colouration throughout the top of its head and to the tip of its tail. |-|Games= The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade) The Carnotaurus appears in the arcade adaptations of The Lost World: Jurassic Park as a boss. In the arcade game it can camouflage - similar to their abilities in the novel, but much quicker and extremely destructive. It was also given the eyes of a chameleon, being able to move them independently from another. 272px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-28-15h00m30s45.png Carnotaurus_TLW.jpg ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (PS) In the console adaptation of The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Carnotaurus appears only in the Compy level "Sleeping Titan", where it cannot be killed. The player must manoeuvre over the Carnotaurus in order to get past it because directly running from the Carnotaurus will result in the player-controlled Compsognathus to be devoured by the giant dinosaur. Carnotaurusdinodesign.jpg Sleeping titan.png ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder'' Carnotaurus is also seen in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. CarnotaurusParkBuilder.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Jurassic Park: Builder'' see Carnotaurus/Builder Carnotaurus can be created in Jurassic Park: Builder. Jurassic-Park-Builder-Carnotaurus.png JPB Carno offer.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' offer. carnofinal.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' final evolution. Jurassic-Park-Builder-Carnotaurus-dollars.png Level_10_Carnotaurus.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' base form. Level_40_Carnotaurus.png Jurassic-Park-Builder-Carnotaurus-Evolution-2-Adult.png|Level 15-20 Jurassic-Park-Builder-Carnotaurus-Evolution-3-Adult.png|Level 25-30 carnoroar.jpg 12729161_985885451500373_7529722209894741193_n.png 1459892 557544224334500 1909397237 n.png BtfR9xGCIAEe3WU.png ''Jurassic World: The Game'' see Carnotaurus/JW: TG Carnotaurus can be created in Jurassic World: The Game. Carnotaurus Base.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' Base Carnotaurus 1S.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' 1st Evolution carnotaurus_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97pc33.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' 2nd Evolution CarnotaurusJW.jpg|Fully maxed Carnotaurus 11412256_988664621166326_6445280631805096023_n.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' card carnotauruseating.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' eating Carnotaurus_Brawlasaur.png|Brawlasaur card. 12038137 1174126492601513 3880663878961538426 n.jpg|Fully maxed Carnotaurus vs Level 10 Therizinosaurus Level 40 Carnotaurus.jpg ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''Carnotaurus appears in a free Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom DLC for Jurassic World: Evolution. A9FB26CC-B018-4C1F-8D06-27395666863E.png Carnotaurus jwe 1.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.25.56 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.26.01 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.26.06 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.26.10 PM.png ''Jurassic World: Alive ''Carnotaurus has been confirmed to appear in Jurassic World: Alive, based on the film version of the dinosaur. Screenshot 2018-05-30 at 7.18.02 AM.png 35143839_1960758170903623_4332660130853158912_n.jpg |-|Comics= Jurassic Park: Redemption A Carnotaurus was recreated by Dr. Henry Wu and several other scientists for Tim Murphy's new Jurassic Park near Texas by request from Peter Ludlow, who wanted to sabotage the new park. When the Carnotaurus reached adult size it went on a rampage by killing more than enough animals that were needed for the new Jurassic Park. Two workers tried to stop it, but they are they are unsuccessful and the Carnotaurus flees to a small town in Texas. While there, the dinosaur kills multiple farmers and their livestock. It hides from the authorities and the people chasing it by hiding in a cave located in the . Some children find it, however, they were quickly scared away by the Carnotaurus. Afterward, the carnivorous dinosaur came out of hiding to continues its rampage. Its first attack after hiding was destroying a car owned by a woman named Mrs. Felder before proceeding to attack attendants at the County Fair. The Carnotaur then proceeded to hunt and kill a Mussaurus that had been freed by Lewis Dodgson. ImagesCA8OC9VO.jpg jurassicparkpg023.jpg jurassicpark02pg003.jpg |-|Toys= Five Carnotaurus toys have been produced for the Jurassic Park toy-lines. The first was an adult (code-named "Demon"), with the second a hatchling produced for Jurassic Park: Series 2. The third is an adult (of a completely different mold) that was produced for The Lost World: Jurassic Park: Series 1 (code-named "Bonebreaker"). The fourth is a new figure of the Carnotaurus set to release as part of the toy-line for , and the fifth is made for the film's upcoming LEGO line. A few Carnotaurus figures have been planned but never released. One was made for the Jurassic Park 2011 toy-line but remains an unreleased prototype. A Carnotaurus hatchling on a leash, known as "Blood Hound", was also going to be paired with a human figure known as "Scout Hunter" in The Lost World Series 2 toy-line we only know of this from concept art it is unknown if the set made it as far as production. A third Carnotaurus figure was intended to be released in the "Carnotaurus Carnage" set for , but went unreleased for unknown reasons. The 2011 line Carnotaurus would later be created as part of the Jurassic Park 3D toy-line; unfortunately, it remains unreleased like the Stegosaurus of the same line. File:JP_Carnotaurus.jpg|Jurassic Park: Series 2 Carnotaurus File:Carnotaurus5.jpg|Ditto. File:CarnotaurusTLWtoyline.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' from The Lost World series 1 toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) File:Scout_hunter.jpg|lost world scout hunter concept art with carnotaurus hatchling File:Unreleased_carno.jpg|unreleased carnotaurus carnage set from 2011 File:Carno_proto.jpg|carnotaurus toy line 2011 HM carno boxed.jpg HM carno loose.jpg 28056369_1616928755061788_432527978833812002_n.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' from the toy-line of . FMW89 01.jpg LEGO JW Carnotaurus.png|LEGO figure of Carnotaurus Behind the Scenes *The Fallen Kingdom Carnotaurus looks similar to the sideshow collectibles dinosauria verison. *The Carnotaurus in Jurassic Park: Builder uses the same animations and sound effects of the Spinosaurus, Suchomimus, Yutyrannus, and Baryonyx. But it has large 3 fingered arms, but in reality, it had tiny 4 fingered arms. *The Carnotaurus in Jurassic World: The Game uses the same animations and sound effects of the Tyrannosaurus rex, Yutyrannus, Majungasaurus, Allosaurus, Megalosaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Rajasaurus, Giganotosaurus, Gorgosaurus, and Tyrannotitan, but unlike most, it has an accurate number of fingers: 4. *The color of the level 30 Carnotaurus in Jurassic Park: Builder is similar to the colors of the one from while the bulkiness of the level 40 Carnotaurus in Jurassic World: The Game is similar to the one in the film as well. CarnotaurusJPI.jpg|Jurassic Park Institute Artwork References Navigation Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs Category:Abelisaurid Category:Dinosaurs of South America Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs Category:Escaped Dinosaurs